Last Kiss Starlet
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Rachel and Noah were together for  two years, before high school he broke it off   with her when she starts singing a song she  created a talent scout heard and made her a star
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes I realize that I haven't finished the other stories, but I am done the first chapter as well, and i wanted to put this up before i end up forgetting.**_

_**Plot line: **Rachel and Noah were together for_

_two years, before high school he broke it off _

_with her when she starts singing a song she_

_created a talent scout heard and made her a star_

_[There is no Taylor S. Nor is there Kesha or All American Rejects (For the guy band in the series) no matter how great they are...]_

**Last Kiss Starlet**

Prologue

I never Imagined we'd end like this, Noah and I. I mean sure he's somewhat of a lady killer, but he told me he loved me, and well I guess this is how I ended up on the road singing my heart out making it out as a singer getting out of that town as fast as I could say hop scotch.

"Ray Berry," James said.

I looked at the curly brunette who was wearing a black vest with a dress shirt and tie. He's my best friend, he took me under his wing when everyone else turned their back (aka: Lala, Warren, and Drake – my groupies), he's the son of Austin Winkler from the band Hinder. So he grew up with the influence of music just like me, only my daddies weren't exactly musicians dad (Aaron) was a lawyer but he became my manager, and daddy (Tyler) is a doctor. Oh another thing about James is that he's in this band called American Wannabe, I still don't know why they're called that, but it's just the name that has America by storm.

"Why aren't you with the band? I thought you needed to be with them?"

"And miss you touring Ohio promoting Speak Now?" He asked sarcastically.

"No um... I came to make sure you were okay, being in Ohio and all..."

I nodded and looked down.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

I shook my head.

"It's been three years."

"Last I heard he was doing was fucking my best fucking FRIEND!" I yelled then calmed down. "Sorry."

"Why would Santana start goin-"

"They aren't going out, they're simply fucking each other..." I mumbled.

Santana Lopez and I were friends since we were in diapers, and we've been well distant since I had my raise to fame. She was the only person besides Finn, Brittany, Dave, Quinn, Mike, and Matt, who told me what he's been up to. He goes by Puck now, what kind of nickname is that?

"Look I have to go get ready for the concert." I said quietly as I went to my suitcase to get my skinny jeans and black tank top that has Bob Marley on it (Don't bother me, some of his songs influenced my Animal CD mostly the song Tick Tock).

"Okay," he said almost silently.

When I heard the door of my dressing room close, I grabbed the clothes I wanted got changed and noticed the black leather jacket he gave me all those years ago. I bit my lip and took it from the suitcase, put it on, then sat on the floor crying my eyes out. THANK god for water-proof make up.

"_Noah, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at the boy with brown shaggy hair that went to his chin. He wore a white wife beater with black skinny jeans._

_He was naturally showing off his muscles to his friends Mike (a cute Asian boy that wore a black t-shirt with baggy jeans), Matt (an olive skinned boy that wore the same as Noah), and Finn (a tall boy with short brown hair, he simply wore a black plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans)._

"_You're go-" he pulled me into a kiss before I finished the sentence, eventually I kissed him back._

"_Shall we dance?" he asked._

_I wasn't much of a ballroom dancer or anything fancy like the waltz, I was into tap dancing and ballet, but for him I did._

"Noah, why did you change you're mind?" I cried.

"Rachel hunny, time to go on stage."

I wiped my tears and left the room.


	2. broken

_**Last Kiss Starlet.**_

_A/N: I hope you liked the prologue... well I don't own Glee and I don't think that Austin Winkler has a son named James, but then again I could dream of owning glee and James is a pretty awesome dude, and he would obviously like a dad like Austin, then again who wouldn't?_

**Chapter one: Time after Time**

I looked at the crowd, they were the ones that were there for me for the last few years, ones who picked me up when I was in the depths of hell. I smiled as I heard them cheer.

"Hello everyone!" I yelled.

They were all cheering my name, I swear I was living the dream.

...

During the concert I sung Fifteen, Hey Stephan, Dancing With Tears in my eyes, Mine, and the song that was inspired years ago when the break up happened – Last Kiss. Well all my songs on the last two albums were inspired by Noah or Alexander, the rebound guy, but it didn't last like Noah. None of the 'relationships' after him never lasted. God I feel like Joe Jonas when it comes to relationships.

"Miss Berry, you have two fans at the door that says he knows you." a British accent from the other side of the door, his name is Curtis, he's one of my body guards.

"What's the names?"

A long pause came from the other side. When he spoke again I swear I wanted to say I didn't know him. "Well their Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez."

I closed my eyes. I had to face them sooner or later. "Send them in Curtis, and Curtis we need to speak bout something after."

"Yes ma'am." he said before letting in a brown hair Latina with a side ponytail, wearing a pink cocktail dress. And the male had a mohawk and wore a wife beater under a leather jacket with a pair of baggy jeans that had a tear near the knee.

"Why are you guys here?" I barely whispered.

"We came to see you again," the Latina said cheerfully.

"Really? Have either of you wanted contact with me til now? Or did I have to keep hearing updates from Matty and Mike or the Inns?" I said hurtfully. "No, no you haven't."

"I'm sorry," Satan said.

I didn't look up at them, but I could tell their faces had been distraught.

His voice wasn't the cheerful voice that had been in my head for the years I had been wishing he were mine again, no it was replaced with a cold voice that made you think he was the next Sweeney Todd. "Have you tried to make contact?"

I stood up and bellowed at him. "YES I HAVE, YET YOU HANG UP ON ME PUCK! I CALLED AND CALLED FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR TRYING TO TALK WITH YOU, THEN WHEN I FINALLY GIVE UP, HERE YOU ARE STANDING HERE WITH THIS SLUT!"

"Excuse me?" Satan spoke up. "How am I a slut?"

"Oh let's see, with what Matt, Quinn, Finn, and Mike had said about sleeping with the jocks, it all added up to you becoming one," I said with pure hatred. "You know I never thought I'd see the day that you pick up my mess." I looked at Noah.

They both looked hurt, but I could care less about them right now. Yeah, I get this out of character for me, but I'm done being the one who has to be the broken one. I'm tired of moping about.

"I got to head out, so I'll just show you the door."

We walked in utter silence until Curtis opened the door. "Miss Berry, I heard some yelling, anything wrong."

A weak smile crawled upon my face. "Everything's fine, just my lack of judgement has gone out the roof." I sighed then turned to the traitors. "Tell Mike I still hope he's up for me beating his lazy butt in COD."

Without another word, Curtis took me to my limo. Little did I know I may not ever see their faces again...

...

"Miss Berry," A smug smile came upon a broad, dark, and handsome guy that had the greenest eyes, looked about seventeen, and brown hair that was to his chin.

"Um, why are you in my limo?"

Darkness came through me like it covers the world over a day.

...

Noah's POV (next day)

...

_'We told to about last night that the singer song writer Rachel Barbra Berry's concert was in Berry's Hometown, Lima, but we got reports early this morning that her bodyguard and everyone close to the teen pop sensation had gone missing after her body guard placed her in t-'_

"Rachel!" I screamed at the television.

Santana came in the room wearing her Cheerios uniform. "I got a call from her parents, they haven't found her..." she said warily.

I nodded there was a knock on the door. It sounded urgent so I got up and ran down the steps.

I was greeted with a punch by Finn and Mike.

"What the fuck man?" I bellowed.

They looked as if I were an alien. "We always punch each other lately, you said it would make us even for every girl you stole." Finn said casually.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD HUDSON! MY GIRL IS MISSING!"

"You're still saying that girl is yours after what she said to us last night?" Satan spoke with hatred.

"Berry's missing?" Asian one asked.

"YES, do you not watch the news?"

"Haven't seen News, have you seen him around?" a blonde female emerged from behind them.

Brittany, is what you would expect a stereotypical blonde cheerleader would be like, only I think she's a bit more smarter then most... and I underline a bit.

"Honey, he means the people who talk about everything but Mr Huggington." San said calmly.

"Oh," Brittany said.

Days went on and everyone acted like nothing went wrong, I was bullying people since I couldn't beat the shit out of the guys that took Rae away from me and the world. There still is no lead on the where bouts of her. In glee, we were having a rock or country themed week, I was going to do something from Kiss or similar, but now it's something from My Darkest Days and Three Days Grace put together.

"Puck, it's you're turn up here." Schue said.

I nodded and headed up. "I know I usually do music by my fellow Jews, but I thought this week that I would sing two songs from two bands from Canada..." I said awkwardly.

I took the electric guitar from Sarah from the instrumental part of glee and Rae's best friend from childhood. She weakly said. "Rae would have loved to see this. Good luck."

I strummed a few lines of the song before beginning to sing.

_I look to sky but there's nobody's watching_

_left behind I'm alone and forgotten,_

_So now the world belongs to me,_

_the world belonged to me, _

Then the stumming stopped and switched to a different song.

_I never thought I would feel this,_

_guilty and broken down inside,_

_Living with myself nothing but lies,_

_I always thought I'd make it,_

_But never knew I'd let it get this bad,_

_Living with myself is all I have,_

_I feel alone,_

_I can't come to life,_

_I feel like I'm frozen in time,_

This grabbed the attention of everyone in the room (well that or they're faking it). I kept strumming World so Cold.

_Living In a world so cold,_

_Wasting away,_

_Living in a shell with no soul,_

_Since you gone away,_

_Living in world so cold,_

_Counting the days since you gone away_

_You've gone away..._

I went back to strumming The World Belongs to Me.

_So many lives had been taken_

_Nobody thought I would make it,_

_Even though I had to go in alone,_

_I steal some lives,_

_When we live in the darkness there's always confusion,_

_Sometimes the mind would provide the illusion,_

_And you're whole life can change in a blink of an eye_

_Yeah!_

From this point some of the guys joined in, and the band came in as well.

_I look to the sky but there's nobody watching_

_Left behind I'm alone and forgotten,_

_So now the world belongs to me,_

To live and die by the word that is spoken

The legend's a lie

_And the silence is broken_

_So now the world belongs to me_

_The world belonged to me._

I looked at the people sitting (the girls and Mr. Schue) who were humming

Do you ever feel me?

_I'm alone and forgotten,_

Starring at yourself paralyzed,

I feel numb can't come to life,

I feel like I'm frozen inside,

Living in a world,

_That The Ledgend's a lie and the silence broken,_

_So now world belonged to me,_

I'm too young to loose my soul,

So long I'm,

_Left Behind,_

_I'm alone and forgotten,_

I feel like I'm loosing my mind,

_Somebody's going to show ya,_

Living in a world

_That the legend's a lie and the silence is broken,_

I looked to the ones who were singing and shook my head telling them the rest of the mash up was for me to sing.

_I look to the sky but there's nobody watching_

_A hero was born from a soul that was forgotten_

_So the world belongs to me,_

_To live and die by the word that is spoken,_

_The legend's a lie and the silence is broken,_

_So now the world belongs to me,_

_The world belonged to me..._

I strummed a little bit more before stopped and looked at the people clapping then smiled.

"Well you took the assignment to the next level, Puck! Congrats!" Mr Schue said with a smile on his face.

I nodded and headed back to my seat. It was Quinn's turn for a song, and what I didn't expect was the song choice.

"I'm going to sing Last kiss by Rachel Berry..." she said weakly not looking at me at all.

_I still remember the look on you're face,_

_Lit through the darkness at one fifty-eight_

_The words that you whisper_

_For just us to know,_

_You told me you loved,_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away?_

I knew perfectly well what the song was about not about why she was singing it, but why Rae wrote it.

/3 Flashback /3

_**I had went over to her house about one fifty and climbed the tree.**_

"_**Noah, che cazzo? Why are you here?"**_

"_**I love when you swear in Italian at me,"**_

_**She let me in the window, and laid on her bed. I sat beside her.**_

"_**It's one fifty-eight, in the freaking morning, why are you here?"**_

"_**I wanted to say I love you, and I don't want to see this end."**_

"_**You came half way across town, at 1 am to tell me that?" she tried to be stern but she smiled.**_

"_**I love you and I would walk a thousand miles just to see you."**_

_**She pulled me in for a kiss and that night she let me go all the way with her.**_

/3 End of Flashback /3

_I still recall now the smell of the rain,_

_Fresh off the pavement,_

_I ran off the plane,_

_That July night,_

_The beat of you're heart,_

_It jumps through you're shirt,_

_I can still feel your arms.._

I wanted to forget about that night she came back from New York, wanted to forget it since that was the first time we fought and the first break up, but no that song made me remember the moment. Everyone was looking at me, why though? It wasn't like I was crying or being a pussy about a stupid song that I know was written because of me.

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes,_

Does she still have my jacket? Hat? Sweater? That was when every girl (as well as Kurt joined in.

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss..._

She has always been missed by me, I wish I could take back everything I said and did to break us apart.

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss,_

_I never imagined we'd end like this,_

_You're name forever the name on my lips,_

At least my name's forever on her lips.

_I still remember the swing in your step,_

_Life of the party,_

_Your showing off again_

Since when do I show off?

_And I'll roll my eyes, _

_Then you pull me in,_

_I'm not much of a dancer but for you I did,_

_Cause I like you're handshake,_

_Meeting my father,_

_Love how you walk with you're hands in your pockets,_

_How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something,_

I weakly smiled and my eyes were fight with water, every time one was knocked out it fell down my cheek. This isn't being a bad ass, this is being a pussy! Can't they see that I'm dying of sadness here?

"Dude, you're crying..." Finn whispered.

I wiped them away. "No I am not," I snapped quietly.

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions,_

If they were so rude, why would she miss them? And I had to she was speaking non-stop all the time!

_So I'll go sit on the floor wearing you're clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss,_

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss,_

_I never imagined we'd end like this,_

_Your name forever the name on my lips,_

_oh mmm,_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep,_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe,_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are,_

How could I forget her? She's on my mind constantly. I stood up and sang the part of the song that some guy on youtube had done with two cute chicks.

_The sun don't shine on this beautiful day,_

_Everything reminds me I should have stayed_

_I can't plan on changing weather and time,_

_And I never planned on making you cry but not letting go would be living a lie. _**(a/n: search up boyce avenue's last kiss cover if you have no clue what I am talking about for the next line but the one line is going to be there cause the rest of the 'guy cover' is my own :P)**

The guys looked at me like I was from some other planet, and the girls looked in awe. Tears rolled down my face more

_So I'll go sit on the floor remembering how we were,_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss,_

_I can't believe we had our last kiss,_

_Why did we end like t-_

My voice cracked and I fell to my knees praying she would forgive me one day. I went to the bathroom and fought all my tears.

...

No one's POV – the rest of the glee class

...

After Puck's run out, Quinn fallowed him since everyone was going today other wise everyone would have gone to see if he was going to be okay.

"Tina, you're up," Mr Schuester finally said.

She came up. "I'm going to be singing bring me to life by Evanesence, and I'm going to need some help for the guy part, so I call up Sam," she smiled.

He nodded and came up.

_How can you see into my eyes,_

_Like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_where i've become so numb without a soul_

_my spirit's sleeping some where cold_

_lead it back home,_

Sam joined in. **(his shall be bold)**

**Wake me up,**

_Wake me up inside_

**Can't wake up,**

_wake me up inside_

**Save me,**

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

**Wake me up,**

_Bid my blood to run_

**Can't wake up,**

_before I come undone,_

**Save me,**

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

Tina paused for a second.

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can just leave me free,_

_lead it to me,_

_And make me free,_

_bring me to life,_

Sam joined in again.

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Can't wake up,**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me,**

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

**Wake me up,**

_Bid my blood to run_

**Can't wake up**,

_before I come undone,_

**Save me**,

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

She held the note for a few seconds before singing again.

_Bring me to life,_

**I've been living a lie there's nothing inside,**

_Bring me to life,_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

She held the note again for a few seconds longer then the last time.

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark,**

**But you were there to fallow me,**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems not to open my eyes to everything,_

**Without thought, without a voice, without a soul**

_Don't let me die here,_

**Must have done something wrong,**

_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up,**

_Wake me up inside_

**Can't wake up,**

_Wake me up inside_

**Save me,**

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

**Wake me up,**

_Bid my blood to run_

**Can't wake up**,

_before I come undone,_

**Save me**,

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life_

They looked at each other.

**I've been living a lie there's nothing inside,**

_Bring me to life..._

She held the note for a few minutes before smiling and breathing in air.

"Great work you two," Mr Schue said.

"Thank you,"

"Kurt, you're turn,"

He nodded and headed up. He sung American Wannabe's 'Gives you Hell', and went well with his voice. Then Mercedes sung Travelling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks, Mike sung She's Everything by Brad Paisly for Tina, Matt sang I will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin, Lauren sang I'm not Ready to make nice by the Dixie Chicks, Sunshine sang Landslide, Sam sang Nightmare by A7X, Finn sang Crazy by Dope, Santana sang Time of your Life by Green Day, and Brittany was the last to go up.

"I'm going to sing a song from Hinder and its dedicated to someone in this room right now," she said looking everywhere except in Matt's direction.

_I just want to be alone tonight,_

_I jest want to take a little breather,_

_Cause lately all we do is fight,_

_And everytime it cuts me deeper_

_Cause something's changed _

_you've been acting so strange and its taking its toll on me,_

_Its safe for me to say I'm ready to let you leave,_

Santana looked behind her and glared at Matt.

_Without you,_

_I live it up a little every day,_

_Without you_

_I'm seeing myself so differently,_

_I didn't want to believe it then, but it all worked out in the end,_

_When i watched you walk away I never thought Id say_

_I'm fine without you!_

She finished off the song and smiled for the first time in a few weeks. They talked among themselves when Puck and Quinn came back, and sat in their seats.

"Great songs everyone, and are you feeling okay, Puck?"

Every one turned to see his eyes, that looked empty. Santana glared.

_He should be over the skank! _She thought to herself. _It's been years since the break up._

**...**

**finished.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Last Kiss is back :D**_

_**And well so am i happily but i think you like**_

_**Last kiss starlet being back more**_

_**But before I go on, here's the song list in chapter 2:**_

_Lie About Us – Avant ft Nicole __Scherzinger_

_Hero – Enrique Iglesias_

_**Chapter Two: Memories**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

_Oh, god please get me out of here, _I prayed to myself

It's been a week since they abducted me, a few days since they had their way with me again, and a day from when they left me down here without checking up on me. One of the abductors was my age, he was the kinder of the two of them, he would give me things to eat, and was gentle when it came to having his way. I know I shouldn't be proud of that, but it was better then the father, who beats me to a pulp if I don't pretend to enjoy it and shows me off to his friends (who don't only fuck, but take videos of it all happening).

As I was crawled up in a ball with the handcuffs on, I heard someone open a door. It was another girl's voice with a boy fallowing behind, they weren't the ones I heard before, they sounded young and lively.

"Matty, should we even be in here? I heard some girl screaming bloody murder," the girl spoke

"I'm sure Jenkins' father wouldn't mind," the boy spoke.

Their footsteps grew closer, and their light became brighter. I held my bare bruised legs closer to my bare bruised chest to keep myself from shaking, but it failed and my shuffling caught their attention.

"Who's there?" the girl squeaked.

"Probably just a rat," Matt spoke rationally.

I held in the snide comment in my mind, I was too afraid to be even speaking. They told me only to speak when spoken to other whys they would shut me up.

She screamed again. I wasn't sure what she was screaming about, maybe a spider.

"Would you be quiet?" Matt snapped.

"I saw something over there," she pointed in my direction.

Oh god.

They blinded me with their light. "Rachel!" Quinn's voice came through.

"Call nine one one, Quinn," he said as he came over my way.

"Get away from me, don't touch me," I whispered and flinched.

He kneeled down, I reconized him from back then. He smiled a little. "We're getting you out of here,"

He touched my forearm. And I freaked. "Don't touch me!" salty water poured down my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you,"

**...**

**Puck's POV**

**...**

_So please don't say you wanna give up ,  
>How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love (how do I tell my baby).<br>And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
>When we no longer have to lie about us (whoa ooooo).<em>

They played the song that Claude Kelly and Rachel wrote for Avant and that chick from Pussycat dolls. All radio stations have been playing ones that Rachel wrote or sings for the last hour and a half, well except the rock, blues, religious, and classical stations.

"_That was Lie about Us by Avant, as we await for an update on Lima's Starlet, we bring you Rachel's song from her album Fearless: Hey Stephan, which should be called Hey look my way,"_

I chuckled a bit

_Hey Stephan, I know looks can be deciving but I know I saw a light in you,_

_As we walked, we were talking, I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

I zoned out and started to play Halo. When the song ended the person came back on and said nineth person to call in would get her new cd Speak Now. So I picked up the phone and waited.

The person picked up. _"Hello caller nine welcome to Virgin Radio, please state you're name,"_

I was in shock as I heard the guy on the other end. "Noah Puckerman,"

"_Noah Puckerman, as in Puck, Rachel Berry's ex-boyfriend?"_ the guy gasped.

I rolled my eyes, how much did these fans know? "Yeah,"

"_Well um, if you can answer this question you will recieve the cd, are you ready?"_

"Yes,"

"_What was Rachel's first musical she attended in her teenage years?"_

"Spring Awakening, I convinced her at the age of twelve to be a rebel and sneak into the theatre with me and Matt," I was genuinely smiling now

There was silence on the other end. "_That is correct, you won the CD, but can we ask you a question while you're still on the air?"_

"I guess so..."

"_How did you react when Matthew Rutherford and Quinn Fabray found Rachel just outside Lima just half hour ago?"_

My eyes widened. "Wait, wait a moment, Rachel Berry was found?" I yelled into the phone.

"_Whoa, where have you been?"_

"Playing Halo!" I said before hanging up.

"_Well gentleman looks like Noah still has feelings for Ms Berry, up next we have the talented Britney Spears with Till The World Ends,"_

I dashed outside, and to my car. The radio was just starting to play that Bruno Mars song: Just the Way You are. Though I ignored it and focused on heading to Rutherford's house. Why was I the last to know about Ray being found? I had every right to know about that, I haven't stopped loving her, shouldn't that count as a reason why I needed to know?

...

Jame's POV – two hours before Matt found Rachel

...

I was sitting in Chad's office awaiting the Canadian lead singer to finish talking with his friend. Why was I here? Well my band wanted to do a cover of Nickelback's 'Never going to be alone' to dedicate to Rachel's safe return.

"Sorry about that, anyways what did you need, kid?"

I smiled weakly. "My band wanted to know if we could do the cover of your song 'Never Going to be Alone' in our tour for a message to the abductors of Rachel Berry to bring her home," I spoke out of character for me. "It's Rachel's favourite song, but we wanted to make sure it was okay for us to sing it."

"Of course, but why didn't you get your manager to ask?"

I took in a wave of air. "I wanted to ask personally, Rachel is my best friend, and she would have wanted me to ask myself."

He nodded. "Okay,"

That was when I decided he was a pretty awesome person... for an old dude.

.

I was listening to Virgin when I heard Puck talking to Ryan on his show. I laughed at the fact that he got her to get into Spring Awakening, all I really knew was the fact that she went to see that.

"_How did you react when Matthew Rutherford and Quinn Fabray found Rachel just outside Lima just half hour ago?" _was the question that made me stop my car in the middle of traffic, and I was not alone, there was fifteen to thirty people that did so on Robson street in Downtown Vancouver.

"NO fucking way!" some eighteen year old shouted from his car beside me. "Rachel Berry was found!" he cheered as well as his friends and everyone around us.

I sighed, this was going to take longer to head to Richmond now. Why did that blooming airport have to be there?

...

_**Rachel's POV**_

...

I was taken to hospital by Quinn and Matt, who were silent the whole way there, when we got there, they immediately started to ask 20 questions and took me to a hospital bed with no paper work. First they called my manager/dad, who called my other dad most likely. They got here in half hour to get here, as well as the police, who was playing 20 questions with me... sadly. I didn't answer all the questions. I turned on the radio to hear Noah's voice. It soothed me down and I fell asleep. God how I want to say sorry, and I loved him, but he has Santana.

...

_**Sorry for the shortness, I'll make it up to you guys next chapter.**_


End file.
